


Rubber Duck Kinks Supernatural Version

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocaine, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Lots of drinking, M/M, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork





	Rubber Duck Kinks Supernatural Version

Dean swaggers in drunkenly. Cas looks curiously over at the ruckus of Dean slamming into everything.   
“Dean? Are you okay?” he asks.   
Dean sighs. “Yeah, I just-” he giggles slightly. “I want pie.”  
“Dean… are you drunk?” Cas begins laughing.  
He hides his face in his arms, and feels a rubber ducky hit the back of his head.   
He smiles sweetly as he lifts his head, but Dean notices the silhouette of his wings.  
“Shit,” Dean mutters, running out into the hall. Drunken Dean Winchester running down a set of stairs was obviously not the smartest idea he’d had in awhile. He fell. A lot. And most likely got a concussion. Cas looms over him, holding the rubber duck. With a sickly sweet voice, he says, “You want your duck back you little shit?”  
He drops the duck on Dean’s head, and walks away.  
For seven minutes, Dean struggles up the stairs. Finally, when he gets up there, he grabs his car keys. “I’m getting pie.” he mutters.  
Cas takes the keys from him, “I won’t let you drive while inebriated.” he says.  
Dean sighs and leans over, kissing Cas’s cheek. He pats it. “Okay, you go get me pie.”  
Before another word was spoken, Cas pins him against the table, burying him in a flurry of kisses. 

The next morning, Dean woke up, and looked down. He sees the sheet of the hotel room covering his waist, his head was pounding, and as far as he could tell, he wasn’t dressed.  
He looks over to his side, and sees Cas, pinned against his chest.   
His face turns red. He then hears snickering, and looks up, Sam was leaning against the wall of the room. Gabe was rolling on the floor in silent laughter below him.  
Dean groans, hiding in his pillow.   
Cas leans over, kissing him, "I love you," he murmurs.  
Dean smiled.


End file.
